De Mandarinas y Sandias
by Maria Violet
Summary: ¿Que es lo mejor para el calor? Fruta fresca, jugar con agua y una agradable compañía para un día de verano caluroso y aburrido. Solo que Nosaka acabo con una duda tras ser tentado por el sabor de la fruta de su amiga ¿A que sabrían la mandarinas y las sandias juntas? [One-Shot][Ares no Tenbin][Nosaka x Anna][YuuAnna][Fluff] Primer YuuAnna :,3


**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5. **

—**Diálogos— **

—_Pensamientos_**— **

"_FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

**NOTA:**

No estoy muy segura de dónde demonios se posicionaría esta historia en la línea de tiempo XD porque después del TFF Nosaka estaba en el hospital, así que… ¿Después del mundial? ¡No sé! ¡Solo es un One-Shot random no me presionen! (?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Verano. Calor. El sonido de las cigarras enloquecidas y del aire acondicionado al máximo.

Como odiaba el verano… Bueno, no lo odiaba, le agradaban los días cálidos y el cielo despejado, no era de las que preferían la lluvia, pero si había algo que Mikado Anna odiara era el calor excesivo, el sudor y la sensación de incomodidad que esta le traía. Tirada en el piso de madera con las puertas hacia su pequeño patio trasero abiertas de par en par, siendo verano no tenía mucho que hacer, ya había avanzado gran parte de su tarea y ese día por fortuna no tenía que ir al Raimon por asuntos del consejo escolar, así que con sus padres trabajando tenía la casa sola para ella, pero el calor era tan intenso que le impedía moverse de su sitio donde sentía la poca brisa que soplaba.

Si por ella fuera se encerrara en su cuarto con el aire acondicionado pero no quería estropearlo de tenerlo tanto tiempo al máximo.

Gimió exasperada. Necesitaba refrescarse urgente mente… ¿Helado? Había consumido tanto en esos días que ya le había tomado un tanto de disgusto al lácteo, de repente un antojo inconmensurable le llego.

Mandarinas… Fresquecitas luego de un rato en la nevera. Se le levanto de un golpe impulsada por el deseo de fruta fresca, el problema es que no tenía en casa. Pero en vez de desanimarse aprovecho la motivación, se dio un baño de agua semi fría, se arregló con la ropa más fresca posible y salió disparada de su casa rumbo al supermercado más cercano, su cabello aun goteaba mojando un poco su camiseta pero nada que el calor no secara rápidamente.

El deseo por sus mandarinas se intensificaba nada más sentir que la brisa también estaba impregnada del calor, así que suspiro aliviada al sentir el aire acondicionado del supermercado. Claro que no contó con encontrarse a cierto conocido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ese día había pasado rápidamente de ser incomodo –Por el calor- a raro. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se iba a encontrar a Nosaka en su pequeña excursión al supermercado, y que terminaría con él en su hogar, charlando y disfrutando de mandarinas y trozos de sandía helados, posiblemente se habría reído en la cara de ese alguien. Pero no era que se quejara mucho.

Gracias a su compañía había tenido la idea de sacra una vieja piscina inflable en su patio trasero y llenarla lo suficiente como para remojar lo pies y jugar con ello, aparte estaba haciendo un poco más de brisa fresca, así que mientras gozaba de los pequeños gajos que había separado y dejado enfriar no podía contener la expresión de felicidad máxima cada que sentía en su boca el rico jugo cítrico de las mandarinas.

A su lado Nosaka estaba igual, solo que gozando de una fruta diferente, en definitiva no se arrepentía de haberse sobrepuesto al calor para salir a conseguir su querida sandia. Detuvieron su charla un rato, siendo envueltos en un cómodo silencio en lo que cada uno gozaba de su fruta fresca favorita que mataba un poco el calor.

— **¿Se encuentra bien Nishikage-san? — **Pregunto tranquilamente la peli durazno deslizando otro gajo de mandarina entre sus labios, devolviendo poco después las semillas a su mano para dejarla a un lado en el plato que mantenía el resto de su fruta. El peli rosa asintió.

—**Creo que está entrenando con algunos del equipo de Outei, querían ver si sus tiros pueden pasar su defensa — **Luego de responder dio otro pequeño mordisco más a su trozo de sandía **— Envidio un poco que aun tengan ganas de jugar con este calor, sinceramente lo último que quiero es ponerme el uniforme — **El joven sacudió la cabeza en desagrado. Anna no pudo evitar reír recordando a los miembros del Raimon.

—**Conociendo a los de mi equipo seguro que ni siquiera les importa mucho este clima — **Nosaka sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante el comentario recordando lo entusiasta que era Asuto, por lo que no creía que Anna estuviera muy lejos de la realidad, volvieron a caer en un cómodo silencio en lo que la cantidad de fruta en sus platos disminuía. Nosaka estaba distraído escuchando el agua chapotear debido al vaivén de los pies de ella que jugaban, de vez en cuando rozando sus propios pies que solo descansaban en el agua, salió de su trance al escuchar el ligero quejido femenino a su lado.

—**Ah, qué mala suerte — **La gerente suspiro mirando resignada su dedo donde ahora sangraba un pequeño corte/pinchazo, hecho por estar jugando con una de las semillas de mandarina que había sacado de su boca (*)

No era la gran cosa, pues solo había una pequeña gota de sangre, aun así eso no evito que el peli rosa tomara su mano –La derecha, estando él sentado en este mismo lado de la chica- viendo curioso la herida.

— **¿Estas bien? **

—**Sí, no es nada, solo me preguntaba qué tan probable es que me toque una semilla lo suficientemente filosa como para esto — **Suspiro, definitivamente tenia mala suerte. Nosaka a su lado no pudo evitar reír.

—**Yo también me lo pregunto — **Respondió con simpleza, y en un movimiento, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo llevo el dedo de la chica hacia sus labios, limpiando con su boca y lengua la mínima cantidad de sangre que había seguido saliendo. Anna podía jurar que en cuanto hizo eso no solo la sangre en su dedo dejó de fluir, pues toda ella quedo literalmente pasmada y congelada por la acción, dejando de jugar con los pies y el agua en el acto.

…

..

.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Era todo lo que su cerebro podía hilar una vez el chico libero su mano, no duró la acción más de 5 segundos pero para ella fue como esperar a que lloviera en el desierto, es decir… Era normal detener un leve sangrado en un dedo de esa manera… ¡Pero consigo mismo! ¡No con una mano ajena! Luego de quedar totalmente fría una rápida e inminente ola de calor la inundo, pero no tenía nada que ver con el verano, el calor venía desde lo profundo de su ser y podía sentirlo perfectamente más presente en su rostro, cuello y orejas…

¿Cómo demonios Nosaka podía aun parecer tan fresco como una lechuga?

—**Tus dedos están naranjas — **Comento el chico tras llevar nuevamente algo de sandía a su boca. El muy desgraciado continuaba su charla como si nada mientras ella casi se iba de espaldas desmallada allí mismo.

—**S-Si, deben ser las mandarinas… T-Tienden a manchar cuando les quitas la cascara — **Lucho con todo lo que tenía para sonar normal y disimular el calor en su rostro como un efecto del ambiente caliente, trato de regular su respiración y ritmo cardíaco con los ejercicios de respiración que los chicos del Raimon practicaban, claro que muy disimuladamente, e igual que él, siguió llevando fruta a su boca solo que teniendo especial cuidando con no usar el dedo índice –El afectado- para nada, sobre todo que no tocara sus labios… Quien sabe sufriera un colapso allí mismo.

—**Ya veo — **El joven sonrió inocentemente haciéndole apartar la mirada aun acalorada, Nosaka exteriormente aparentando ignorancia, por dentro moría por echarse a reír además de controlar lo mejor posible su propio bochorno… Pero por ver descolocada y molestar a la siempre digna Kaichou(**) del Raimon definitivamente valía el precio de controlarse. Dejo caer un par más de comentarios aprovechando que la conversación aun recaía sobre los dedos de Anna, dios, como quiso reír y abrazarla cuando dejó caer que sus manos le parecían hermosas.

Toda su linda carita estaba más roja que la sandía en sus manos, aprovecho la idea ofreciéndole de comer el trozo de fruta, ella educada no quiso rechazar, pero cuando intento tomar de sus manos el trozo que le ofreció encontró a un Nosaka reticente de soltarlo, pero aun así ofreciéndoselo. Captando el mensaje y tragándose a duras penas la timidez Anna mordió apenas la sandía que le estaba dando, afortunadamente el peli rosa tuvo piedad de ella y la dejo comer el resto por si sola en lo que ella le ofrecía de sus mandarinas.

Gustoso acepto recordando el olor y sabor a mandarina de sus dedos mezclado con el sabor metálico de la poca sangre. Pero eso poco le importo, siguieron charlando pasando por alto todas aquella "Inocentes" interacciones que según Anna se daban por simple casualidad en la conversación.

Pero Nosaka en ningún momento pudo apartar de su cabeza una duda que había nacido tras probar el sabor a mandarina de la fruta que ella le dio y de los propios dedos de la manager.

¿Sabrían sus labios también a mandarina? Seguramente sí.

¿Qué tan bien sabrían las mandarinas y las sandias juntas?

Se prometió mentalmente que en un futuro definitivamente lo averiguaría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Dios escribí y borre esta mierda como 3 veces D:**

**(*) Basado en hechos reales XD una vez estaba comiendo mandarinas y sacándome una semilla de la boca la muy desgraciada estaba filosa en la puntita y me corte… Las mandarinas no me quieren QmQ (?**

**(**) Kaichou: significa presidente/a del consejo estudiantil de cualquier segundaria/preparatoria en Japón :3 Ósea, se refiere a Anna XD**

**Tengo la mala costumbre de alagar mucho los One shots cuando no deberían, así que escribo un montón de escenas que no vienen al caso XDDD **

**PERO! Tenía que sacarme esta cosa de la mente XD desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de un Shindaka inspirado en una viñeta de un manga shoujo donde la chica esta inocentemente comiendo mandarinas y el novio viene de repente a profanarle los dedos XDDDD solo que la cosas son un poco más calentonas pues porque, son novios pues (? CofCof Horimiya CofCof**

**Pero vino Nosaka con su adorable amor por las sandias y PUM tenía que unirlo y hacerlo así XDD aparte lo hice más inocentón porque aún no estoy preparada mental y emocionalmente para subirle de tono con estos dos –Aunque siento que sería considerablemente más fácil que con los puritanos de mi OTP- **

**Ya no dejaba de rondarme en la mente esto así que, nació esta cosa fea, no es el primer YuuAnna que escribo XD por allí tengo otros dos pendientes pero que se niegan a ver la luz del culmen T-T(?**

**Pero bueeeno, dejo de quejarme y confieso que estoy en época de flojera extrema T-T sabía yo que no era buena idea tomarme un descanso, ahora no quiero salir de el (?**

**Me despido y avisen si quieren más YuuAnna XD son la Otp de Ares, pero mi corazón sigue con Shindou y Akane :,3 si recién me leen vallan a mi perfil y denle una oportunidad a estos dos, son muy tiernos lo juro.**

**Sin más pendejadas me despido XD **

_ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye 0w0_


End file.
